Kir Varrus
History Early Life Kir Varrus was born on the planet Onderon to two Mandalorian parents. His mother had died during child birth, and so he never knew her. His father eventually relocated them to the Dxun Moon, where the rest of their clan lived. He taught Kir all he knew, until the boy was ten years old. On a day like any other the pair was attacked by a large beast and Kir's father was killed. Kir, himself, managed to slip away. He lived alone for several days before being discovered. Mandalorian Warrior It wasn't long until the rest of his small clan found him. They gave him his own armor, and welcomed him into their group. When Varrus was older, his clan began hunting down Jedi. The Hutts were offering substantial rewards for any Jedi brought in to them, dead or alive. His clan encountered two Dark Jedi, an Iktochi and a metal clad human. The Dark Jedi massacred the group, but the stronger of the two, the metal human, allowed Varrus to live so that he may serve him; serve Lord Kamulos. It would be some time before the man would summon him to make good on his life debt. Kamulos & the Cylon Imperium During the rise of the Cylon Imperium, Lord Kamulos called for Varrus. The Mandalorian, an honorable warrior as all Mandalorians are, arrived within a week to honor their agreement. Kir went on numerous missions for the dark master, and served many purposes. The most important one being a military general. He aided the Iktochi dark master, Raze, in the Cerrik Civil War, which gained the Imperium a new star system. He also served as the commander of the Enslaver Star Destroyer Godfall's troops during the Battle of Taylon. This battle was the first, and very draining, defeat that the Cylon Imperium had suffered. In an attempt to take the City of the Jedi, Lord Kamulos dispatched four Enslaver Star Destroyers to the planet. They engaged the Jedi warriors and drove them back. The battle was going in their favor until the Mandalorian Protectors arrived and drove the Cylon forces back. During this fight Kir nearly lost his life fighting a Mandalorian named Garen Starfall. However, his ruined body was rescued by Eve and returned to the Imperium, where K471 built him a new body. The Shadow War .]] Kir Varrus continued to serve the Imperium as a general, even through Eve's reign and subsequent disappearance. He was present during the Sith-Cylon War, and was one of the few whom readily swore loyalty to Darth Trayus upon the Imperium's defeat. He retained his position as general for Trayus's Crimson Empire, and became one of his enforcers. His early servitude to Darth Trayus consisted of finding random Jedi to take back to Cylon as test subjects for one of many of the Sith Brotherhood's experiments. The Mandalorian served faithfully, but later approached Trayus with the desire to fight on the front lines once again. The Sith Lord obliged to Kir's request, and made him one of the generals that were to participate in the fall of the City of the Jedi. Months later, Kir Varrus was stationed on Cylon when the Galactic Empire sent a group of mercenaries to unearth information about the Crimson Empire's Cybrid project. He confronted the group of mercenaries within one of the factories on the planet, and fought against the Mandalorian Solan Phota. However, his skills proved inferior to the other's, and suffered grievous wounds in the process, and many of his cybernetic parts and systems were damaged or destroyed in the conflict. Following his failure to carry out his mission, Kir Varrus underwent extensive recovery in one of Cylon's medical bays. Darth Trayus ordered that upgrades to his inferior systems be issued, based on the new Cybrid program as well as other droid varieties that were more recently produced. Cylon Cybernetics complied to the orders. However, during this time of recovery, Aaralyn Blackthorne lead an operation to Cylon in order to attempt to root out Darth Trayus himself and, believing the Sith Lord to be holding her brother captive (information that was half-true), free Cadden Blackthorne of his imprisonment. Kir Varrus was pulled from his recovery prematurely to assist K471 and the dark Jedi Barak Olreb in dealing with Aaralyn. Weapons & Abilities Kir's new, cybernetic body has a host of offensive and defensive capabilities including bladed weapons, built in blasters, shields, and lightsaber resistant armor. Active Threads *Dawn of Darkness Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:Cylon ImperiumCategory:Mandalorians